Electronic displays are an important part of many modern electronic devices. Such displays, however, are vulnerable to damage by the ingress of fluid from the surrounding environment. Although display protectors have been developed to address this problem, existing display protectors may be insufficient for use with organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays which are particularly vulnerable to damage by water and oxygen.
The apparatus and methods disclosed herein may or may not address this issue.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.